


Secret Keeper

by sinofwriting



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2021-01-16 08:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Everyone knew Juice could keep secrets, they just didn't expect this.





	Secret Keeper

Jax walks over to Juice, the younger drinking a beer while watching the fight. Slapping him on the back, he greets him. “Who you got your money on?”

“Happy.” He takes a swig of his beer before asking the blonde, “you?”

Jax smirks, “Happy. I’d be fucking delusional not to.”

Juice laughs at that, agreeing with him. “Yeah, Happy is a crazy motherfucker.”

They both wince as they see the other guy hit the ground, not missing how Happy looks like he won the lottery.

Jax’s eyes move around the room before landing on the girl that Juice brought with him, engaged in conversation with one of the guys from Tacoma. He drinks her in. He could see from a physical aspect why Juice would like her, she was definitely nice to look at.

From the corner of his eye, he can see that Juice is looking at the same place he is, the goofy grin he had from hearing that Happy won still present.

“That doesn’t bother you? Make you jealous?” Jax asks, immediately picturing if that was Tara. God, he would be over there glaring at the guy and taking Tara back to his room.

Juice shakes his head, “I have no reason to be jealous. She can talk to other guys. Not only that she doesn’t have a problem with me talking to another woman or being surrounded by the crow eaters.”

Jax tries to hide the look on his face. Surprised at how calm the younger one was. Jax had a slight jealousy problem that seemed to only have gotten worse now that he had Tara back in his arms. “Shit, you two have that locked down after only being together for a few months. I’m impressed.”

Juice lets out a loud laugh at Jax’s words, catching other people’s attention for a second. “You think we’ve been together for a few months?”

Jax’s eyebrows furrow, “seems a little too serious for a couple of weeks. Especially with how you look at her. You’re looking at her like nothing could even come close to being as important as her.”

There was no doubt in Juices mind that he would do practically anything for the club and that the club was important. It was the first place that gave him an actual family. But, he would burn and rebuild the world for the girl he had been in love with since he was sixteen.

“I’ve been with Y/N since I was sixteen, Jax. We had our jealousy stage when I first came here, running away from my past. I look at her like that, because it’s true.”

Jax fully turns his body towards him. “Why didn’t you tell us and how much are you telling her?”

Juice sets his beer on the table beside them. “I’m telling her what I can.” Juice lies, the truth being he told her everything. There were no secrets between them. “And I never told you guys because no one asked. Well, Chibs did when I was a prospect, but I didn’t know if we were together at that point, so I told him I wasn’t with anyone.”

Jax looks around for a moment. Mind racing as he comes to a decision. “Look, you aren’t supposed to be working anyways tomorrow. Take the day off, I’ll cover for you and call if we need any extra help.”

“Really?”

Jax laughs at the excitement in Juices voice. He pats him on the shoulder, “really. Now go take your girl home.”

Jax watches as Juice immediately speeds over to the girl, Y/N. His arms circling around the her waist, not even minding that he’s interrupting her conversation. He watches as Juice dips his head, whispering something in her ear that makes her grin and laugh. The girl moves in his arms, turning so she’s facing him. They share a small kiss before Juice tugs her out of the clubhouse.

Jax doesn’t hesitate after seeing him leave to text everyone else, Church at 10.

Everyone grumbles as they enter the room. Not understanding why their VP asked them to be there, after a long night of partying.

“Close the doors.” Jax tells Tig whose the last to enter.

Tig glances around the room, doing a headcount. “Juice isn’t here.”

“Not suppose to be. This is about him.”

Tig shuts the doors, sitting at the table.

“We got a rat on our hands?” Clay asks, hoping that it isn’t the case. The rest of the room also hoping that.

Jax shakes his head, “no rat. But, I want him brought in fully.”

Clay frowns, he had seen the two talking last night and whatever they had been talking about had struck a fire in his step son.

“He is in fully. He’s not a prospect.” Tig laughs.

“No, he’s not. We still treat him like a prospect and frankly, we treat him like shit because of his skills with the computer even though it’s helped more than harmed.”

Chibs sighs, “he’s right. You’d never think the boy wasn’t a prospect.”

The rest share looks, coming to the same conclusion.

“You guys talked for a few last night, what did he say to bring this up?” Bobby asks.

“He’s good at being a secret keeper.” Jax says, a few members nodding their head in agreement. That had been their one fear when it came to Juice that he would spill to just anyone and they had been proven wrong, time and time again.

“Something you found out that made you realize that?” Clay asks, noticing that Jax is dancing around whatever Juice told him.

Jax rubs a hand over his face, still slightly shocked. “He’s got an old lady.”

The table bursts in laughter, “good joke, Jax. He’s never even flirted with a crow eater.” Tig says.

Jax slams his hand down on the table, “I’m not fucking around.” The laughter stops. “He’s been with her for ten years. Brought her around for the first time last night.”

Chibs speaks first, “That pretty little thing from last night has been with Juice for ten years?”

Jax nods, taking in the shocked faces of the club. “Didn’t tell us because no one ever asked.”

“To be fair, everyone we ever patched in who has been with someone has always told us.”

Tig laughs at what Bobby said. “Why is it I’m not surprised that Juice would do something like this? Just not say anything because no asked? God, forbid he have kids, we won’t find out until she’s in labor or the kids born.”

The room fills with laughter. Everyone could see that happening. It was true, Juice didn’t say anything unless you asked.

As the room quiets down, Clay takes control. “All in favor of treating Juice like he’s one of us?”

Everyone raises their hand.

Clay smirks, “good, wasn’t going to take no for answer anyways.”


End file.
